


Some Feelings (Make It Hard To Catch My Breath)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Logan, Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, emotions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: "Why don’t you get a heart, Logic?" Those seven words caused Logan to fall apart, and Patton was left to pick up the pieces.Written for Inktober Day 19: Heart.





	Some Feelings (Make It Hard To Catch My Breath)

**Author's Note:**

> … Yeah, Roman’s totally an asshole in this. Sorry. He’s not really in this story, but he does CAUSE this story, if you get what I mean. (Also, Deceit is mentioned; I call him Lucas) Sorry I keep torturing Logan; Logan’s my fave, and I always torture my faves :) Thanks for clicking, guys, and enjoy!

Logan dashed into their room and slammed the door, desperate to get away from the others before the dam burst. They fumbled with the locks for a moment, but when they heard the telltale click heralding safety and privacy, they slid to the floor and let the long-overdue tears fall. 

 

 

_ Why don’t you get a heart, Logic?  _ Roman had just sneered mere moments ago after yet another discussion over Thomas’s financial situation. They could not afford to adopt a pet of any kind, and yet Roman didn’t seem to care. Roman seemed to only care about his own desires. And Logan did care, they did, but they had to be practical with their love. Of course, this made them appear heartless to Roman, even when that could not be further from the truth. Of course they had a heart; why would they be crying on the floor of their room if they didn’t? 

 

 

A soft knock sounded at their birchwood door, and Logan jumped, startled. “Who is it?” they called, their voice cracking and fracturing on ever syllable. They winced. They sounded pathetic, and no matter what else you could call them, Logan Sanders was not pathetic. 

 

 

“It’s Patton, sweetheart. May I please come in?” The soft, caring, understanding, loving tone is what finally caused the rest of Logan’s walls to crumble completely. “Yes please,” they managed to whimper out, and in the space between one shaky breath and the next, Patton now crouched in front of them, smiling softly. 

 

 

“Hey, you,” he whispered, grasping one of Logan’s long-fingered, limp hands in his own. “I heard about what happened. You know that what Roman said isn’t true, right?” 

 

 

“I know,” Logan whispered back, drawing their knees closer to their chest. “However, I cannot help but… be affected by those words.” Seven words. Seven words was all it took to make Logan fall apart. Pathetic. 

 

 

“Oh, honey…” Patton’s arm suddenly found themselves around Logan’s, and Logan practically melted into the warm embrace brimming with love. Tears slid down their face and soaked into Patton’s shirt, but the other Side didn’t even seem to notice or care. All of his attention was focussed on Logan. “That’s it, just let it all out, dear, I’ve got you, you’re okay, it’s all going to be okay…” Patton soothed, allowing Logan to cry all of their feelings out. Finally, when the tears stopped, Logan sniffed and pulled back from the hug a bit. Not enough to leave it, but enough so that Patton would loosen his hold. Patton let them move, smiling gently at his lover. He would have some choice words for Roman later, but for right now, Logan needed him more. Plus, Virgil and Lucas were already giving Logan hell, so there was that. 

 

 

“I am feeling much better now, thank you Patton,” Logan mumbled, straightening their spine in an attempt to regain some sense of composure. Patton smiled, not believing that everything was okay for even one second. 

 

 

“I’m glad, Lo. But you know what might make you feel even better? Cuddling.” Logan tilted their head to the side, pondering the offer, before nodding. After all, there was nothing to lose; plus, it was scientifically accepted that Patton gave the best cuddles in all the Mindscape. 

 

 

“That would be acceptable. Could we, perhaps, remain in my room, however?” Logan requested, standing up. Patton nodded and stood as well, following Logan over to their bed. The two spent a few minutes shifting around, trying to find the right position, but they eventually found it and settled in for a long session of soft, warm cuddles. Logan talked about their emotions and Patton listened, making mental note of things he needed to talk to Roman about later, namely insinuating that Logan didn’t have a heart. Eventually, Logan drifted off to sleep, exhausted from their emotional outburst earlier and lulled to sleep by the soothing warmth of Patton’s arms. Patton grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to Logan’s forehead before closing his own eyes to drift off to sleep. He really should go talk to Roman, but cuddling with his significant other took priority. Patton eventually surrendered to sleep, happy that Logan felt content enough to let Patton in to help with their problems. Sure, the problem would still be there in the morning; Roman would still be annoyingly, harshly stubborn and Logan would still be small and fragile on the inside, but they could work through it together. With that as his final thought, Patton went to sleep, ready to face whatever tomorrow would throw at him. For now, though, he took comfort in the fact that Logan was doing better, and that was all Patton could really ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... You know the drill by now. Feel free to scream at me in the comments, and thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
